


【天陆/R】是男子汉就要勇敢手冲

by SakuraMessage



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMessage/pseuds/SakuraMessage
Summary: 九条天帮他弟弟手冲
Relationships: 九条天/七濑陆
Kudos: 18





	【天陆/R】是男子汉就要勇敢手冲

**Author's Note:**

> 宇宙雷文，垃圾黄车，设定上天陆一起长大没有分开

七濑陆蜷在被子里，双腿夹紧，手指发着抖滑进睡裤里。青春期的少年总是冲动且精力旺盛，他被好好放置在充斥着消毒水气息的温室，对这种事实在迟钝，偶尔有了需求只会觉得过分羞耻，在心里唾骂自己的自制力。

他的手指因为紧张而冰凉，炽热的性器官被指尖的温度刺激到，大腿根颤了颤，呼吸也急促了几分。他将两只手合拢，放在唇前呵着热气，等到手心变热了，那根东西也失了冲动颓软下去。

七濑陆一向觉得做这种事时想一些乱七八糟的人是不尊重的，但借着一点没有完全消退的欲望，他的大脑里还是忍不住浮现出亲哥哥秀气而温柔的脸。他的天哥，是不是也会偷偷做这种事？释放出来的时候，天哥的表情会是什么样子的？

等到耳朵和脸颊都充血变红了，他才猛地从幻想里挣脱出来，暗暗厌恶自己的无耻。他想起追逐达芙妮的阿波罗，渴求着无望的爱情，只能摘下月桂树的枝叶做桂冠。而他连追求和爱语都不敢显露。

他对七濑天一直存着不该有的心思，那些念头像藤蔓一样生长，借着一点肮脏的养分攀爬勾缠，将一颗柔软的心脏紧紧包裹住，撕扯下来便要连着血皮肉。

七濑陆吸了吸鼻子，有些委屈地往被褥里缩了缩，自暴自弃地开始将自己的的右手幻想成九条天的。他并不擅长干这种事，手指莽撞又胡乱地磨蹭着，在舒服前先把自己弄疼了。在一声短暂又急促的呼痛声窜出的同时，传来了房门的轻叩。

“陆，你睡了吗？我能进来吗？”是七濑天的声音。

七濑陆猛地抽出手，一边嘴上说着请进，一边笨拙地往被窝外拱。他像是刚刚学会走路的小猫崽一样半趴着，脑袋上一团乱糟糟的毛，因为透过逐渐大开的房门而渗进来的光而眯着湿漉漉的眼睛。

房间没有开灯，七濑天摸索着墙面摁亮了天花板的那盏，手上还提着甜点店粉嫩的盒子。

“今天怎么睡的这么早？”七濑天随手将盒子搁到桌上，坐在七濑陆的床沿，帮他拨弄乱发。

“有点困。”七濑陆干巴巴地解释，“天哥今天不是有事吗。”

“本来是忙课题作业，想借宿同学家，一想到今天爸爸妈妈也忙，陆在家没人陪着，很担心。”七濑天柔声说。他注意到什么，又疑惑地问：“陆的手怎么了，一直背在后面，是受伤了吗？”他一把握住七濑陆的右手手臂，神情也严肃起来。

糟糕了，是那！只！右手！

七濑陆整个人僵在床上，扯出一个不自然的笑容，试图解释：“没什么，天哥不用担心我，就是……呃，弄脏了。”

七濑天看着床头放着的一团皱巴巴的纸，终于意识到什么，低声笑了出来。“陆在干那种事吗，那天哥就不打扰你了。”他说着，起身准备离开，却在注意到七濑陆低着的脑袋和红彤彤的耳朵尖时缓下了动作，揶揄道，“陆怎么这么害羞，这是很正常的事。需要教教你吗？”

七濑陆拼命摇脑袋，试图重新缩进被子里当乌龟。

“刚刚还在好奇陆的头发为什么这么乱。”七濑天抓住弟弟的肩膀，阻止他躲进被窝里面，“不可以把头埋进去哦，对呼吸道不好，就算干那种事也不可以！”

七濑陆急得眼睛都红了，活像受了什么欺负，“天哥可以回自己的房间吗，不要看着我！”

“陆的表情真可爱，真的不要哥哥教你吗？陆真的明白怎么样才会舒服吗？”七濑天凑过去低声哄诱他，“乖，我们只开床头灯就好，不要害羞，这是很正常的事。”他转身去灭了头顶的灯，清脆的开关声响像一滴冰凉的水砸在七濑陆心窝上，那些藤蔓缠得他的心脏发紧发酸。

七濑陆探出左手飞快拉亮了床头的小灯，像是默许和纵容的前调。

暧昧的橙黄暖色光晕开，照出一小片模糊的视野。七濑天踩着棉拖鞋，一步一步迈过来，像是一只慵懒又漂亮的白猫。七濑陆并不知道别的兄弟是不是也会一起做这种事，他只知道别的弟弟不会暗恋自己的哥哥。

七濑天掀开被窝的一角，和七濑陆并排躺在一起。他亲了亲双胞胎弟弟的侧脸，像是幼年时期那样的，一个普普通通的晚安吻。

“陆需要什么助兴吗？”他的声音又轻又柔，倒不像七濑陆印象里该是屈辱的天使，反而像撒旦化成的蛇，“让我想想……陆房间很干净呢，并没有藏奇怪的东西。”

“我很少……很少干这个。”七濑陆结结巴巴的说，“要不算了吧……”

“之前打扰了陆，这算是赔礼？难道是在嫌弃我，进门后我有好好洗手哦。”

“怎么会！”

“那，我开始了。”七濑天伸出手，顺着七濑陆的脊背往下抚，滑过胯骨，探进睡裤里。

被熟悉的手掌抚摸隐私又敏感的地方，七濑陆羞得身体开始颤栗，下体又隐隐约约抬起头。被喜欢的人触碰的刺激让他眼角湿润，所有的感受被放大了几倍。

七濑天的手指圈住了他的阴茎。七濑陆是很喜欢哥哥的手指的，细长白皙，适合放在钢琴上，或是握着提琴的弓，握住麦克风的时候也异常优雅好看。那只手替自己擦过眼泪，拍着自己的背哄睡，也牵着自己过了无数条马路，却是第一次钻进自己的裤子里。那只手，那只漂亮的手，正在帮人发泄欲望。

七濑陆的呻吟声都变成了啜泣，他忍不住勾住哥哥的脖子，拱进他怀里，紧紧闭着眼睛不敢看那张脸。

“陆，手指要这样动。”七濑天的拇指蹭过头部，抹下黏腻的精液，擦在阴茎柱身上，借着当一点润滑。他的动作也不算熟练，却激得七濑陆发硬发烫，从未有过的快感爆发开。他忍不住用嘴唇悄悄贴着弟弟的脖颈，感受皮肤的温热和柔软，甚至想要去吸吮啃咬，留下色情的印记。

偶尔在梦里，他会压着赤裸的七濑陆，舔着他脊背的弧度，咬着他的乳头，下体恶狠狠肏进软乎乎的洞口。七濑陆仿佛一只纯白的羔羊，被献祭给自己，只会软着声音喘。那两条修长的手臂搂着自己的肩背，湿润的嘴唇漏出几句天哥，亲密又禁忌。他会用尖牙磨着弟弟大腿内侧柔嫩的肉，会亲吻他的手腕和膝盖，勾住他的舌头。他会狠狠肏他，密不可分，把平时最隐蔽的心思全部发泄出来，肏得他发抖、落泪、求饶。

当然那只是梦。梦里他肏得越狠，醒来后他反而越温柔。看到那张对着自己信任又无辜的脸，七濑天觉得自己无可救药了，甚至心疼梦里攀着自己的七濑陆，那么可怜，又那么无措。

七濑陆发泄的很快，那些黏稠液体挂在另一个人的指缝间拉出丝。他仰着脖子喘息了一声，胸膛快速起伏，眼睛紧紧合着，张开的唇齿间隐约可见抬起的舌尖。他搂着哥哥脖子的手变得用力，脚趾也因为快感勾皱了一块床单。

七濑天握着那根射过的阴茎，盯着七濑陆因为快感而变得不一样的表情。这张脸一贯是天真又纯情的，这是他第一次看到它呈现出色欲。就算是那根性器官都显得过分可爱，像是一只吃饱了休憩的小兽，因为满足了欲望而软绵绵起来。

“陆把我的手弄脏了呢。”七濑天哑着声音说 ，“可以帮我洗洗吗？”

七濑陆脑袋还是晕乎乎的，听到哥哥的话，他飞快坐起来，红着脸把对方往洗手间带。

他们挤在洗手池前，比着谁先打破沉默。七濑陆挤出一团洗手液，低着头专心给两人的手打泡泡。他不敢分神去想刚才发生了什么，这只手抓过什么，又挂上了什么东西。乳白色的泡泡很快堆积起来，七濑天故意使坏，插着指缝和七濑陆十指相扣，拇指磨蹭着另一只手的食指。

七濑陆脸颊烧得通红，一副欲言又止的样子。

七濑天得寸进尺，五指指腹贴着对方的指腹，嘴上说着我的手比你大一点哦装成比大小的样子，眼睛却望着七濑陆尖尖的下巴，抿紧的唇缝和偶尔滑动的喉结。

“天哥，我们这样是不是不太对？”七濑陆小声询问。

“让陆快乐的，对我而言都是正确的事。”七濑天抓着他的手放在水龙头下冲洗，耐心地帮他洗掉泡沫，又用干毛巾仔仔细细擦干每一根手指，“跟着心走吧，陆。”

他捏着七濑陆的手掌，亲吻细瘦手腕上一颗小小的痣。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您愿意看雷文


End file.
